SheZow agaist the Metal Menance
by BakuHaku
Summary: After barely scaping the villianess SheZap tries to contact his rival the heroine SheZow to fight something even him can manague alone. Without them knowing they are entering a bigger conflict than both of them can imagine.


**Part 1**

* * *

SheZap watched the city, he was sitting on the edge of a building looking out to the new skate park that was being inaugurated on Megadale. He laughed and kept glaring into the park while he bitted a pen gleefully, his white heeled shoes dangled off the edge "Let's see, How about I attack Guy first and then ." He destroyed the paper sheet from the book and threw it away "No, I need something special to scare him after I managed to scape" he tapped his chin with his pen for a little while when suddenly he peered down exited to see two faces on the crowd he has been expecting "Ah, Guy and Maz. I'll improvise something it's not like they are going anywhere before I " A loud metallic clank was heard behind SheZap "DESTROY SHEZOW!" exclaimed the voice behind him "Yes, exactly!" answered the male villainess with a wide smile.

Before he turned around and looked at the metal monstrosity behind him, it looked bizarre even for all the stuff that happened on Megadale, the robot was humanoid but it had several details that showed that it was clearly not human namely it's grey skin, glowing red eyes, 8 foot tall stature, several spikes on its shoulders and a strange white and black wig on its head to make it look more fabulous. Of course it's centaur legs barely covered by a cloth and it's giant black horns made it look even bigger for the high heeled villainess, SheZap looked the metal minotaur up and down several times trying to understand what was behind her "So You come here often?" asked SheZap when suddenly from the nostrils of the metal minotaur emerged a cloud of steam that hazed SheZap's vision, he coughed and waved some of the steam away from her face trying to see.

A giant metallic fist slammed against his stomach sending the villainess flying to the other building, his body slammed a few time before his green mascara reveled his eyes once again "Ghn W-Wait I am not SheZow I am " but the villainess was abruptly interrupted by a stomp that crushed his body down into the rooftop's roof forcing a gasp out of him as he tried to breath under the weight of the humongous machine "A-alright pal" said SheZap struggling to grab pull herself up from the floor but the machine's weight seemed to increase the more he struggled. "B-boy you are heavy, you should probably get a diet" while the feet of the minotaur squished the green villainess SheZap slide his hand down to his belt slowly and grabbed a small object, turning it quickly he used the green energy sword to chop off the leg off the minotaur. The mechanical beast forced to balance tilted to the right leaving the clever green villainess to do his favorite trick, melt into a shadow and move out of the way.

The metal Minotaur looked around the roof to find no one but a shadow that moved from part to part with no problem "Hunting mode engaged waiting waiting Located" SheZap appeared behind him, but the Metal Minotaur was waiting for him and punched him once again on the face sending him flying to the next rooftop. SheZap's eyes remained closed as he was forced into the air, when he finally managed to open them he got a nasty surprise as the Metal Minotaur flied using rocket boosters under both of its legs "T-That's impossible! I chopped off one of your legs" the Minotaur only stared with its red lifeless eyes and simply said "Slam activated" his hand grew five times its original size and slammed against SheZap's body sending him down to the street making a crater as it crashed. A huge smoke cloud of debris and other dust arrived at the Metal Minotaur looked from above "Target one vanished, Probability of civilian casualties increased. Suspend search of Target one. Begin search for Target two and three" The metal minotaur glided away from the buildings, most people looked at the crater and the smoke cloud gasping in disbelief and trying to figure out what happened, only one pair of green eyes looked up hidden in the shadows to make sure he stood hidden. He clenched his teeth and kept walking saying in angry whispers to no one "I am going to need some help with this"

 **Part 2**

* * *

Morning arrived at the Hamdom family, as per usual Kelly was the first one up even though it was a Saturday she wanted to be the first one to check on guy, after all there had been a relatively quiet Friday with nothing but an attempt of ColdFinger to take over an ice cream factory and Moctopus having an disagreement with a local burger joint that night, she yawned and with a purple fluffy robe covering her body and a couple of bunny slippers she made her way down to the kitchen to grab a cup of coffee. She looked out to the garden to calm herself down a little examining the trees and grass to relax a bit "The little advantages of living in suburbia" however her relaxing afternoon was soon cut off with the view of her house's backyard full of ashes of what she could only assume was formerly her grass, she ran upstairs dropping her cup on the way shattering it. She knocked on Guy's door hard almost as if the slim girl was trying to destroy the door by banging it. Guy covered his face with his bed sheet and growled "its open" said Maz as he raised himself from the sleeping bag that was under Guy's bed only to tumble backwards into it again "Guy! Wake up we have a big problem" drowsily Guy made a gesture for Kelly to go away, irritated Kelly grabbed the bed sheet and pulled it "It's no time for be-Aaaaaah!" Kelly's scream made Maz raise up who in turned screamed as well.

Guy raised his head only to reveal he had transformed into SheZow on the middle of the night "What?" said guy as he finally woke up and looked around. He looked into himself and gasped like a girl, his disguised SheZow voice came out of his lips "W-What? When did this happened?" Maz shook his head "I don't know! I was here all night!" Kelly yelled "Stop yelling and transform back before dad sees you!" to this Guy only replied with a quick "She-Yeah" as he turned back into his old self, however he was wearing nothing but his unerwear witch made Kelly exclaim a loud "And put some pants on!" as she covered her eyes while Maz laughed. Guy scrambled and looked everywhere for clothes only find some dirty laundry on the foot of his bed to quickly put on, annoyed he proclaimed "What's going on anyway?" Kelly uncovered one of her eyes seeing how her brother was decently dress and said "We got a problem, someone burned our grass last night" Guy managued to buckle his pants and looked at Kelly "You are kidding right?" Kelly rolled her eyes and grabbed Guy's hand draggin him to his window and pointing at it. Guy's jaw dropped as he looked at the burned grass from the second floor. It read "110.758059 - 54.273454 and then you whistle toots" burned into the grass for Guy to see.

The whole family and Maz stood outside of their house arguing with the rest of the neighborhood who had not expected their weekend to start with some hooligans burning strange messages into their house, most of them were on Boxter's chase as they were no longer feeling safe on their neighborhood but it was clear that most of them wanted to yell at someone since what little that Boxter could made out was complete nonsense and the only word he could made out of the crowd was "Safety" and for some reason "Pancakes". Kelly nodded to Maz and Guy to skulk away and communicate with Sheila on the lair right under the house.

Shelia looked at the picture magnifying it so both her and Kelly could see her "I see that someone did some landscaping on your yard, you only need to add some burned trees to completely the whole "I hate nature" motive" Guy smirked as Kelly typed the numbers directly into Shelia's computer. Her database showed that the numbers were coordinates to a trailer park not far from Megadale, she also brought several quotes of SheZow's enemies to check who among them could be the one. Guy stood in silence for a moment and then snapped his finger. "Shelia, compare that writing on the grass with mine" Shelia's mouth gave a huge grin and said "I didn't know you had such a green thumb Guy" he smiled and replied "If you want I can redecorate the lair as well" Shelia showed the comparison with some of Guy's note and homework he had left around the place. It showed a hundred percent similarity to witch Maz said "W-What? You burned your lawn. I tough you guys were kidding" Guy slapped Maz's back and laughed "Of course I didn't do it, Well not me myself but a me that is not quite me" Maz and Kelly stared at Guy until Kelly snapped her fingers "Of course, Nobody but SheZap calls you toots!" Maz kept scratching his head "But, Why would he give you coordinates" Kelly slapped the keyboard "It must be a trap, Guy you must not go under any circumstances" Shelias lip curved and frowned as much as a disemboweled digital mouth can frown "Hey! Careful I am delicate equipment" Kelly raised her hands and placed them behind her back "Sorry" she turned to see Guy straight ahead who was no longer near her and heading for the She-icle "Guy! Wait" screamed Kelly but Guy grabbed the handle door of the She-icle and looked at her, Kelly took a few steps back. Guy just looked at her, there was a fire on his eyes that Kelly had never seen before, both had never been of those twins who can communicate perfectly but this time Kelly did not needed a word to understand what her brother was saying.

Both nodded and each other and guy entered the car without a sound. Inside he said again "You go girl" and a pink cloud turned him into the heroine SheZow. He adjusted the mirror to see Maz running towards the She-icle with a chef costume with a military helmet, combat boots and a domino mask "Crime can't hide from the Master Chef!" but Guy didn't even reacted to his costume and turned on the key of the She-Icle making its engine roar. Maz tried to get close to but she only shook her head, Maz shook his head "But I am SheZow's side kick!" Kelly saw the She-icle go away and only said "This is something SheZow must do alone" both of them looked at the car entrance of the She-lair in silence looking at the She-icle ride farther and farther away from them.

 **Part 3**

* * *

SheZow looked at the road and then to the console inside of the she-icle after a little while the radio turn itself on and an old country song that went "Don't let your boys turn into cowboys~" sounded on the radio along with the giggles of Shelia, Guy only sighted and turned off the radio "Knock it off Shelia" the computer appeared on a little screen with its usual big grin and said "What? Are you turning noir again?" SheZow sighted and shook his head to say no "It's not like that, I turned into SheZow on the middle of the night when the SCP turned into its own but ." SheZow went silent for a minute "But why didn't it woke me up or Maz for that matter? Why didn't SheZap attacked me or did something as I was asleep, there is something going on and I want to know what is" Shelia curved it's lip again "This still doesn't explain why you didn't brought Maz along" SheZow made a sharp turn to the right making the She-icle slide like a board to the right, after the stunt he replied to Shelia "Call it a hunch but I feel like this a SheZow only mission, Maz and Kelly might not get it" to this Shelia smiled and said "Yeah, I feel it too " soon they arrived at the place.

The trailer park wasn't something SheZow had seen before but it was clear that this wasn't a place where people went to spend their vacation but rather a bunch of people lived who didn't had a lot of money or didn't wanted to be found easily, as the She-icle came closer to the place at the entrance there read a banner that said "Only civilians here toots" in big letters, they were the same handwriting as the one that was burned into the grass. SheZow transformed into Guy once again and told Shelia "Go Park at the other entrance of the trailer park in chase this is a trap" Shelia closed the door behind Guy and drove away from him. He scratched the back of his head and said "Now, to find her" as Guy walked by the trailer park his eyes widened as he saw some of the villains he had at once taken down like "Candy Rapper" or "Major Attitude" lived in this trailer park, making Guy more dubious about his safety. The trailers really reflected the villains decoration skill for instance Major Attitude trailer was neat and perfectly orderly tough it was small for the gigantic Major showing it on several dent's on the floor and the entrance, as for Candy Rapper's was full of candy wrappers and other trash that on closer inspection were a bunch of CD and cassette tapes. The Major was bickering with Candy Rapper as Guy passed by "Hey! All of your trash is getting into my trailer" Candy Rapper gasped "Trash? This are all my sample record" the Major crossed his arms and replied "Like I said, Trash" Candy Rapped just said a loud "Hell no!" as he jumped on top of Major Attitude punching him.

Guy's eyes widened as he prepared himself to fight, "Wait, if you reveal yourself as SheZow here you'll give your identity away" listening to Shelia through his com made Guy stagger and stop death on his tracks. He took a deep breath and kept walking.

At the end of the park he found a house that looked stranger than the others, it looked more like a haunted house than a trailer park with some room. Right in front of him a girl that dressed in a torn apart black shirt that covered her like a long dress right up to her legs. Guy blushed as he looked at the girl's legs covered by green leggings and leather boots with tons of buckles and belts. Half of her hair covered her left eye, the right one was looking straight at guy.

The girl smiled and so did Guy, she moved her finger signaling guy to enter. He didn't think and entered the house, a quick look at the place made him think twice about entering since the grass around the house was burned and there were tons of empty toxic waste barrels around it, he quickly looked back to scape but the girl was right behind him at a kissing distance, she smiled widely looking at Guy. Unable to answer Guy staggered back nervously and fell against the wall, the girl mischievously placed herself in front of Guy and whispered into his ear "Like what you see toots?" Guy kicked the girl on the stomach aiming to push her away as he screamed "SheZap!" the girl didn't put up much resistance and she landed on her butt laughing.

Guy narrowed his eyes and prepared to battle but SheZap kept laughing making Guy mad and red, "You should have seen the look on your face" said the villainess between cackles. She stopped after a while and stood up "Relax toots, I won't tell anyone if you don't tell" Guy kept looking up and down at SheZap "B-But How? Why?" SheZap shrugged "What? I have a life outside of you, you know" Guy shook his head "That's not what I mean" SheZap looked at herself "What, This? Sorry we all can't afford nice clothes, not all of us can live with our mom" Guy had his hand on his face pressing his forehead trying to prevent the headache this was causing him. SheZap just looked at him at sighted "So? Want to come in or ?" Guy lost his patience "What did you call me here for?" SheZap rolled her eyes "Geez, that's what I get for trying to be neighborly" Guy just narrowed his eyes.

"Fine! I called you here so you can help me with something" said SheZap Guy immediately answered "I won't help you to destroy the city" SheZap rolled her eyes again "Not that, at least not this time anyway. See there is this robot that wants to destroy you" Guy raised an eyebrow "It's all what it said, it tough I was you and attacked me. I managed to escape but the thing keeps finding me everywhere I go" Guy scoffed "Why should I help you?" SheZap crossed her arms "Well, because it thinks I am you!" Guy screamed "You are me!" from the distance the villains and the rest of the trailer park was staring at both of them, Candy Rapper said "Huh, seems like that creepy girl has boy problems" Guy crossed his arms and scoffed, SheZap launched himself into Guy's feet "Plea-e-ease!" Guy looked down and gasped. He looked around to the whole trailer park staring at both of them, he blushed and helped SheZap up "Fine, I'll help you. Just stop making a scene" SheZap hugged Guy "I knew you wouldn t let me-"she stopped mid-sentence to look at everyone staring at them both, SheZap screamed "What are you looking at punks?!" loudly, scaring everyone into returning to their own business.

Guy barely fitted quite nicely into the house, despite the fact that the whole place was full of garbage and other stuff, SheZap insisted on Guy not sitting near certain piles of rubbish and waste. The whole place was rather comfy, Guy moved around a little as SheZap drew a plan on the wall of her own house with green lipstick. She was more concerned with making silly drawings than sticking to the plan. Guy kept moving around on the chair "What's under this anyway?" SheZap looked behind her and said "Hmm? I think it was a rat's nest" Guy jumped up in the air screaming, SheZap broke laughing her head off. Guy jumped at her "Why you little!" both of them struggled to be on top of the other.  
At the end SheZap ended up on top of Guy gasping for air, both were sweating and part of their clothes had been torn in the struggle, The Major passed by and banged his fist against the door "Hey! This is a respectable community. Do that stuff where none of us can see you do " both Guy and SheZap looked at each other, SheZap got out letting Guy run towards the door and shut it quickly. Both of them stared at each other as if they could shoot daggers through their eyes. After a moment of silence both looked at the plan again inscribed on the walls "This is going to be easy toots, even for you" Guy just glared at SheZap "We are going to drag this thing out by me walking down the street using my powers, You wait it out and when it comes out both of us jump on it" Guy scratched the back of his head "Sounds easy" SheZap nodded "This is the difficult part, we lore it out to the chemical plant and drop it into a bath of acid destroying it for good!" Guy stood up "What's this drawing about?" Guy pointed at a little pink drawing of SheZow with a big caption that read "DED" SheZap shrugged "Inspirational drawings" Guy sighted and walked quickly towards the door.

 **Part 4**

* * *

Guy waited on the bench of a park drinking some Lemonade, Shelia spoke "So, Are we sure we can trust him?" Guy scoffed "Of course not, once we are done with the monster we are placing him on a crystal prison" Shelia couldn't nod since she didn't had a head but the cybernetic lip that represented her nodded up and down "Still, that wouldn't explain why that thing is here or why it's hunting you" Guy finished up his drink and threw it at a Garbage can "Hey, We fought aliens and mad doctors before I don't know why a Metal Minotaur is such a big mystery" the cybernetic lips curved in protest "So, when are we telling your sister and Maz about it" Guy shook his head "We are never telling them" A loud gasp was heard from the communicator "Why?" Guy simply said "Because Because I don't know I keep feeling I shouldn't tell anyone" Shelia scoffed "So, I am not someone right now" Guy sighted "You know what I mean, I keep having that guy feeling I shouldn't tell anyone about this, you said you had it as well" Shelia giggled "I don't have a gut" Guy rolled his eyes and smiled "You know what I mean" he scratched his hand for a while and looked around "Where is SheZap anyway?" as soon as he said that a huge explosion was heard.

Guy looked around to make sure no one was looking at him, once sure he said "You go girl!" and after a quick flash of light the heroine SheZow appeared.

On the city SheZap laughed maniacally as she destroyed cars with her mascara, she skipped around like a girl on a toy store, she stopped for a second and looked at a gas station. SheZap's eyes widened and smiled looking at building "Oh, this is just too good. Finally a chance to-"suddenly a loud clank was heard behind the villain and emitted a loud "Destroy SheZow" behind him. SheZap smiled "Your vocabulary is short but I love it" a huge hand grabbed the villain's head and held it tightly "H-Hey That's one heck of a handshake you got buddy" SheZap's eyes closed as her mouth hung open in pain, her high heeled boots kicked around trying to get ahold of the floor again.

A high pitched voice said "Not so fast!" and slashed the arm clean off the minotaur, the metal monstrosity staggered back as it's circuits and oil spilled all over the place. The male heroine smirked at the Minotaur and threw her boomerang brush at the wound of the Minotaur, the beast was forced down to the floor. SheZow used her hyper sonic speed to jump and try to impale the beast down, SheZap finally managed to get out of the Minotaur's grip "I am going to get a headache for the next hundred years" stumbling down SheZap kicked the arm out of the way and screamed "Kill it quickly! It can regenerate!" SheZow looked behind her "What?" without any warning the monster punched SheZow sending her up into the air "Uuuf!" exclaimed the heroine as she closed her eyes after the impact, the minotaur stood up and scanned "Error, Error. Two number one objectives. Insufficient data. Error. Error." The monster kept repeating this over and over as its glowing eyes twitched looking at the two high heeled crusaders.

SheZow fell down quickly down from the sky, SheZap stared at the beast and tilted her head "Well, at least he stopped attacking" She grabbed the pink cladded heroine as she descended and grabbed her like one carries a fainted damsel, after gently landing she opened her arms and just saw SheZow fall down on her face. SheZow sighted as she stood on her fours to get up once again "Thanks a lot" SheZap kicked SheZow gently "Don't mention it toots" and gave her a big grin.

SheZow dusted herself and produced once again her laser lipstick, SheZap produce her mascara, the caped crusaders stood back to back glaring at their enemy, waiting on any reaction to it, but the metal brute was unable to even move, finally several of its hatches opened revealing several missiles and darts all over its body, all of them aimed at the heroines and ready to fire "Locked on, shoot a-at all targets" with that said the minotaur fired a barrage of fire power on to the designated targets, the two caped fighters.  
SheZap turned into a shadow and tried to dodge out of the way, the destruction of the entire floor was so big and quickly that the shadow had nowhere left to stick and was flung out of its surface, forcing SheZap out of her hiding hole and into the street, the villainess bounced two times on the hard pavement before landed moaning in pain. SheZow tried to cut one of the projectiles with her sword, the only thing that happened was that now instead of a single explosion two happened at the sides of the heroine making her whimper in pain. She tried to run the barrage of missiles with her super speed running from side to side.  
Soon a huge cloud of rubble and dust rose clouding everything from sight, in the middle of the cloud both SheZap and SheZow lied down on the floor. Their clothes ripped and their faces full of dirt. Both of them lied on the floor with their eyes closed. The robotic brute used its rocket boosters to jump high into the air and landed near them, its landing dissipated all the smoke around them. The metal minotaur took the two glamour amazons by their capes and raised them up to his eye level to inspect "Scanning, S-caS-ca " both high heeled warriors opened their eyes at the same time and slashed the minotaur's head.

The head was slashed by the two laser weapons at an incredible speed, yet the metal monstrosity stood its ground, the damage was clear but its structure on its head was harder than on any of its parts. The two warriors floated on the air for a second before two giant metallic hooves slammed into them sending them both head first into the floor, the two high heeled warriors heads slammed into the hard concrete, SheZow gasped in pain as she bounced on to the ground. She tried to get up by forcing herself on to her knees and her elbows but it was no use, the metal Minotaur rotated once again its arms and punched the heroine sending her flying against the wall.  
SheZow was stuck inside the wall, dig deep in by the monster's punch.

SheZap looked up, the metal Minotaur locked its red eyes on her, she used her laser to smash the Minotaur's foot but the fiend jumped back. It's head spin like a top as it tried to scan "ExpEx-Expecting update .Noo update available" said the Minotaur in between short circuits and twitches, SheZow managed to pull herself from the wall and walk towards the villainess "What's going on?" said SheZow, SheZap answered with a shrug and jumped at the monster making her hand grow "Heavy handed she slap!" screamed the green amazon as it's hand slammed into the monster's head making it go down to the ground, it twitched on the floor. SheZap repeated the action several times until the monster lied on a crater with the shape of her gloved hand, she laughed "Look, she likes the dust more than you toots" SheZow scoffed "Yeah right" both skirted warriors jumped at the crater, their laser swords on hand.

The metal Minotaur struggled to stand up, both amazon's narrowed their eyes and looked at its movement carefully "Alright you over grown metallic menace" said SheZow, from her wrist her watch smiled and said "Nice hero quip" SheZow on Guy's voice answered "Thanks, anyway. Why are you attacking us?" SheZap laughed "Why is it attacking me? It clearly wants to destroy you" SheZow answered with a quick "Shhh" to the villainess. The metal Minotaur displayed a small screen on its head, it read it out loud "Objective one: Destroy SheZow, Objective two: D-Destroy all glam stones a-and the She-lair" the disembodied voice of Shelia pursed her lips "And here I tough all of us could be friends" the metal fiend was oblivious to her answer "Objective three: D-Destroy Hald-don family " SheZow's eyes went wide "W-What?" on a moment of blind fury the heroine jumped down the crater and pulled the white and black Mohawk forcing the downed fiend to meet her on eye level "Leave my family out of this!" her imitation of a girl's voice gone and a big rowdy masculine voice came out. Quickly the robot identified and a smoke cloud once again surrounded the robot "Objective one and Objective three identified, civil casualties protocol overwritten" SheZow realized her mistake and jumped out of the crater as a tower of steam that dwarfed both warriors is size, both looked up in amazement "Shelia" asked SheZow "Yes?" replied the computer "By any chance civil casualties protocol overwritten means that the robot gave up and exploded" Shelia answered quickly "No dear, it means that it no longer wants to hold his strength back due to fear of hurting people" SheZow sighted "That's what I feared" using her super speed the heroine cleared out the street of people and onlookers, at the same time SheZap used this opportunity to scape. She turned into a shadow and slithered away as fast as it could, it stopped for a second and looked at SheZow, she turned back into a humanoid form to gloat and make fun of SheZow as she was stuck recuing civilians, as the villainess was about to scream she looked at a beam of light coming towards the heroine. Her eyes widened and she jumped. Extending her cape she reflected the beam back to its source. The heroine gasped and looked at the black cape of SheZap covering her, before she could open her mouth SheZap landed on the ground gasping in pain.

Part 5

SheZow attended to her fallen rival and blinked in disbelief "W-Wh " SheZap grabbed the heroine's collar and pulled it towards her "Listen up toots, N-No one but me is going to d-d" SheZow screamed "Duck!" SheZap rolled her eyes "I was going to say destroy" SheZow grabbed the villainess and hugging her and forcing her out of the way, her cape got shredded but other than that the two of them escaped unharmed by the beam.

The two of them stood up together helping each other almost hugging the other one, SheZap looked at SheZow, the heroine gave a big smile and said "Don't think about it, let's finish this monster up!" soon each warrior stood on their own and looked at the tower of steam.

It kept firing but soon both realized that it was firing at random, SheZow looked at her wrist and asked "Shelia, What's going on?" after a few quick scans the computer replied "It's shedding a new body, it's regenerative abilities were not him growing a new limb but replacing it with new parts that were somehow inside it" SheZap raise an eyebrow "And that does that mean?" SheZow pulled her boomerang brush and laser lipstick "It means we are in for a big fight" SheZap smiled and pulled her laser weapon as well.

The smoked cleared and with a thunderous roar the shredded capes of the two glamorous amazons flew into the wind, the both looked onward with their faces covered by their elbows. From it rose a titanic form the witch they have never seen, as tall as a building the creature roared again clearing the smoke revealing itself to the entire city. Its form rose taller like a centipede with a thousand sharp and thing legs that swigged in all directions, its metal head was not gigantic and its horns raised up into the sky like two sky scrapers. SheZap looked in awe for a second, in all her short life she had never seen anything like that but she wasn't going to let something make her fearful again, she roared and jumped at the metal behemoth chopping its arms off.

Using her super speed SheZow ran into the body of the centipede and slashed all around her breaking them, with a smirk she turned to see her nemesis and said "Race you to the top" SheZap cleared another pair of centipede legs she answered "You got it toots" and transformed into a shadow to climb up the centipede's body quickly.

Both arrived at the top of the head, the red eyes now were locked on to its objectives. With a thunderous roar it launched a barricade of missiles that completely darkened the skies, at the same time behind the two skirted fighters a forest of steel and tendrils stood behind them, SheZow was the first one to noticed and using her speed she grabbed the green menace and pulled her deep into the forest of tendrils dragging her by her cape.

Both evaded the most lethal and perilous of slashed and stabs made at them but not all of them were completely misses and some of their skin got cut, so did their suits revealing all their bruises and bloodied wounds. "What do you think you are doing? We can't keep like this!" screamed SheZap but SheZow simply ignored her and used her vanishing cream on both of them, soon al the missiles exploded on to every single part of the metal menace, it's head screamed in pain as most of its limbs rained down the floor.

The giant head of the metal minotaur looked around desperate to find its prey but it was nowhere to be found, at last it stopped on a couple of drops of blood that floated in front of him, it roared once again pushing SheZow towards the long way down, it wasn't enough for the metal minotaur who roared again and forced the vanishing cream out of the heroine, with no limbs to attack her the metal minotaur raised its head and slammed it against SheZow, she gasped in surprise and pain pushed upper into the air. A feminine voice came out of the ferocious mechanical menace and said "Any last words?" SheZow floated in the air with her eyes closed, she managed to open them with great effort and looked down at the robot, who had prepared its horns to impale the falling heroine.

The voice once again screaming in joy said "Goodbye she cow!" SheZow smiled and replied "Goodbye" the head of the metal minotaur doubled over, it's giant eyes tried to locate the source of the malfunction but he failed to find anything, SheZow gained some control over her body and slowly glided down the ground with her parachute "It was not a coincidence that you could see me, while you were busy on me SheZap entered into your body and destroyed everything she could" explosions occurred all over the metal body as it tried to compensate for the lack of limbs but nothing was working, its head looked up and screeched in pain, SheZow slashed her parachuted and she did a spin mid-air to gain some momentum "Super heavy handed slap!" screamed the heroine as her hand got big and slammed the head of the metal minotaur finally pushing it down his body.

Inside the robot SheZap laughed her head off while she broke everything in her sight, soon after the explosion grew bigger and bigger, SheZap transformed into a shadow and exited the same way she entered, through one of the holes the missiles did on the Minotaur's centipede body. The mere weight of the head crushed downwards into the foe crushing it completely.

Once again a big cloud of smoke came, all its dust rushed all-round the building and when it finally landed a loud clank forced everything to go quiet. The eyes of the Metal Minotaur kept trying to stay light but its glow was flickering, its mouth opened and closed trying to keep fighting, SheZap returned from her shadow form into humanoid and feel on her knees, she looked at the metal giant and laughed "Do you see what happens when you mess " she took a deep breath and stood up, doing a back flip she slammed her heel into one of the eyes of the monster " with SheZap!" with the flip she stood tall and laughed maniacally. The other eye of the metal monster turned off.

Far away, deep in the depths of space five women looked into a monitor, one slammed her fist repeatedly into a console that was painted very clumsily into white and black stripes, she finally slammed her fist into her console and screamed "No! It can't be! How can I've failed" behind her a calmed laughter slithered trough the room forcing everyone into looking at the host, the woman stood tall with long red hair and a speckled blue dress with a single orange stripe crossing it "It seems that the gemstone user on earth is not as weak as we expected" another one stood up, her face hidden behind a butterfly mask "So, there is no reason to dance around the issue" the other two stood up, one had green camo pants and a bandana covering her face and the other was a gargantuan amazon about 7 foot tall, the host kicked the console away forcing the user to stand up revealing her to be a younger girl about 15 years old, her dress was like a Japanese idol and her hair was braided with twin tails, one with and one black; she reeled back and glanced at the other five. The host placed her hand on her head and said "Relax zebra, you are going to have another chance" the girl relaxed and smiled. The five of them looked at the monitor "We are going to do a visit to planet earth" the host laughed and returned to her seat.

Back on earth SheZow was on the floor unconscious, her eyes were closed and her hair had come undone covering her face. SheZap stood up and looked at the downed heroine, she smiled and looked around her belt, and she realized that she had missed her sword. She looked around and found SheZow's sword. A wicked smile showed through her teeth showing her sharp teeth. She raised the sword high as her eyes widened looking at SheZow, SheZow struggled to open her eyes. Finally SheZap threw the sword at the wall and offered her hand to the fallen heroine "Can't keep up toots?" said with a wide grin. Slowly SheZow raised up with the help of the villainess, both took a last look at the fallen Minotaur, the heroine looked at her counterpart and said "Funny, I tough you were going to slash me with the sword" after a pause and a long silence SheZap answered "Funny, me too" the warriors exchanged a smile.

SheZow arrived at a hidden path within the Megadale wood and said "She-Yeah" to change back into Guy, he took a deep breath called Shelia on his watch, the car was in his location within minutes, SheZap said the same thing and he turned back into the girl at the trailer park. Guy looked at her, there was nothing he could think to say and waved at her. The girl yawns and flicker her hands in a gesture to send Guy away as if he was a pest, Guy rolled his eyes and started the car, SheZap walked towards the trailer park.

Guy was in silence for most of the way, finally he said "Shelia ." The computer's lips appeared "Yes?" Guy closed his eyes for a second and sighted again "This is not over isn't it?" Shelia simply answered "No, It's far from over" as she showed something in the screen, something was moving quickly towards the earth's orbit .

To be Continued...?


End file.
